More Than a Love Song
by Amebelena
Summary: Student/teacher Rivamika AU where Mikasa (the antisocial #1 ranking nerd) and Levi (the short, biting thug homeroom teacher) become really close friends and talk about all kinds of things (usually sassing each other, judging everyone else in the class, and making Taylor Swift references), especially since Eren and Armin got into other relationships. Inspired by a tumblr post.


"Eren's dating Annie now."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Apparently Armin has a girlfriend now too."

"Seriously? Didn't think he had it in him, I thought his one true love was school work. I could say the same to you."

She rolled her eyes."Yeah, yeah. We don't even know her, she's supposedly in some other class."

"That has bullshit written all over it."

"We all trust Armin, but we just don't know this time... Oh well, whatever."

Mikasa Ackerman was that one girl who always ranked first on exams and overall grades. She had friends from her class, but none of them were particularly close to her, other than Eren and Armin. Eren was her adopted brother, and Armin was literally the boy next door. She was well respected and intimidating, and everyone always just assumed that she wasn't interested in dating because she was so consumed in school work. That wasn't exactly the case though.

"So now you're the forever alone one?"

"Pretty much."

"Eh, so was I, it's not that bad."

"Figures you were."

"What's that supposed to mean? Either way, we're pretty alike and you can't say otherwise."

"True."

"God, what traitors Eren and Armin are." He suddenly switched to a typical teenage girl voice.

Mikasa smiled and followed suit. "Like, oh my god, I know right?"

Besides Eren and Armin, there was one other person she really got along with.

Her homeroom teacher.

Levi was known as that short, thug teacher with a bad and biting attitude who only took a teaching job from lack of options. He didn't like teaching at all, but he was highly intelligent, and his style of teaching was merciless and effective. It was no secret that he smoked or rode a motorcycle, and his students often casually referred to him as "Levi-sensei". Sometimes people just wondered how the hell he was even allowed to teach in the first place, and his gifted intelligence was the assumed answer. Mikasa disliked him at first considering his attitude, and he often had it out for Eren, since Eren was the typical popular dumb jock. After a while, he just grew on her. Their personalities were pretty similar, and they held respect for each other.

Before she knew it, Mikasa was often spending time with him. At first, they would hold short conversations after class and whenever they ran into each other in the hallways, but now they'd have long conversations after school. Levi was also in charge of the club activities, or "nerd things" as Eren put it, Mikasa did; such as Science Decathlon and mathematics competitions. Since this was the case, Levi would offer to take Mikasa home after activities were over. She was nervous about being on a motorcycle, but he reassured her and she felt safe holding onto him. Being the hard worker she was, or as Eren put it, "a teacher's pet", Mikasa would often help Levi grade papers and clean the room. Levi usually called his students by last name in a harsh tone, but he called Mikasa by her first in a different tone, and everyone knew she was his favorite student.

Mikasa was dumbfounded the day he told her to refer to him by just first name, and she took a while to get used to it. She went from "Levi-sensei" to just "sensei", until finally just "Levi". She was even more dumbfounded when he suddenly invited her over to his house instead of just taking her home like he usually did. She felt uneasy at first, but she soon forgot that feeling since they got along so well. They had each other's phone numbers and often hung out at Levi's place. At first they watched intellectual black and white movies for a couple hours, talked a little, and he drove her home. She'd be back by dinner time.

Nowadays they spent hours just talking and hanging around, and it'd last well until midnight, neither of them really caring that they both had school the next day. Levi sucked at cooking so he and Mikasa usually stopped at a convenience store or fast food place, and Mikasa would make lunch for the both of them to eat while they graded papers in the classroom. At first, they walked with each other in the hallways with enough room for another person in the middle, but they soon closed the distance and walked together as a couple or a pair of close friends would.

Mikasa was Levi's confidant, and they usually talked about her classmates. She'd been keeping an eye on everyone for him, and she was the go-to person for anyone who needed tutoring. Other than that, they usually judged and gossiped about everyone. They would talk about how dumb Eren was, or how ambiguously bi Reiner and Bertholdt were, but recently Mikasa's attention was often on Eren and Armin being in relationships. Especially Eren being in one with Annie.

"But seriously, you seem really bothered about all this."

"Well, I've been with Eren and Armin all my life. We grew up together. I can't help but be attached to them, and I don't have the greatest relationship with Annie. Isn't it natural to feel this way when one of your close friends get in a relationship? They spend a lot less time with you?"

"Yeah. It kind of sounds like you're jealous and in love with Eren or something though, like some 'you belong with me' Taylor Swift kind of shit." He nonchalantly took a swig of beer as Mikasa tried not to spray her tea everywhere.

"...You okay there?"

He watched as she coughed for a moment and nodded.

"_Oh my god. _Sure, we're not blood related, but that's still really weird, he's my _brother._ And last time I checked, our school has uniforms so all of us wear short skirts."

"I wasn't aware I had to wear a short skirt."

"You know what I mean."

He smiled and sipped some more beer. "Have you ever tried telling either of them what you're telling me now? But knowing you, probably not."

"What's that supposed to mean?..." She sighed. "But yeah, I haven't. Since they're always with their girlfriends now, I haven't found a good time to talk to either of them about it."

"Not even really late at night? You're teenagers, your room's right next to Eren, and if you shouted inside your house Armin would hear you without fail."

"Annie would stay over late at night, and Eren would go to bed right after she left. You know Armin, he's always studying and going to bed early."

Levi sighed. "How bothersome... Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this."

"Hm?"

"Do any of your friends even know you come over here?"

Mikasa blinked. "It... never actually occurred to me to tell anyone besides Eren and Armin."

"I figured as much. Those two really are your only close friends, huh."

"Yeah, pretty much." It also didn't occur to her to tell him he was one too.

"What if your other friends are looking for you?"

"Usually they'd ask Armin first, Eren second. They don't really care about what I do during the week, I usually just hang out with them on the weekends. They just assume I do club activities, come home, and study. I told Eren and Armin for obvious reasons though, they'd notice if I suddenly didn't come home on schedule one day."

"And how do they feel about it?"

"They found it weird at first of course, but they're not really all that concerned. Only their girlfriends have been on their minds lately. Eren's just glad I 'made another nerd friend'."

She sipped her tea and paused. "Besides, it's not like we're dating."

"...Yeah."

Levi was definitely not the type of guy a girl should fall for, especially if said girl was his student. Mikasa was completely oblivious to romantic kinds of things, but after a while, it hit her one day and she realized it.

She was hopelessly falling for her own homeroom teacher.

One of her closest friends.

* * *

><p>Oh look my first author's note, that's a thing. I had this idea for literally 3 days and I had to write it so badly omfg. Most of you are following me just for the Amebel fic, and don't worry I'm still working on it! Very. Slowly. I start school again in literally 2 days and have been trying so hard to finish that Amebel fic, this is the perfect time to start another series fff. Besides this I only have 2 other fics published, but in reality I have so many WIPs ;; You can find them on my "hella lame writing page" on my tumblr, there's a link on my profile. While you could just add me on alert here, I update that page a lot with new chapter previewsWIPs, new ideas, and releases. ^^ Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
